Various artificial ski slopes, both indoor and outdoor, have been proposed heretofore. However, the lengths of runs of prior art ski slopes have been limited by the lineal amount of subjacent land available upon which the slopes have been erected. This limitation has resulted in very short and unchallenging runs. Even a precipitous angle of slope would only yield a slight increase in length of run. Furthermore, an outdoor artificial slope has little or no advantage over a natural slope, since both require favorable weather conditions for snow-making. On the other hand, in order for artificial snow to be made for indoor slopes, substantially the entire containment building must be artificially cooled to snow-making temperature, resulting in high energy costs.